flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thats no ordinary doll
Warning: this story does not count as a horror story; it's one of these special stories. I was saved from all the sins that I have caused, such as theft, harassment, and lying, in a way I never could have known in advance. It all started when my father knew that something was wrong with me as I skipped church, bullied others, stole many items, etc., so he forced me to go to church. When I arrived there I saw a man motioning me to follow him. Nobody else seemed to see him, but I had a feeling that I had to follow the man and so I did. He closed the door and invited me to sit down. He glowed this bright yellow light around him and smiled a welcoming smile. "We have been waiting for you, David. And this doll will cure you from all of your sins. Trust me." I grabbed the doll from his hands. It was an orange and white doll that resembled the Tails doll, but he seemed clean and warm. It had this blue gem and these fingers. As I looked back at where the man stood, he was gone as if he never set foot here. And the church already seemed to have been finished as my father picked me up, worried. "I searched for you for hours. Where were you?" This man motioned me to follow him and I did... My father seemed completely fine with what I said, as if he believed me. As we arrived home I placed the doll next to my bed. As I slept that night, I dreamed of standing in front of the doll. The doll was siting on a large throne and seemed huge. The background was dark and the floor seemed like a checkered floor. The doll seemed to communicate with its mind. "DAVID, YOU HAVE NOT RECOGNIZED THAT JESUS GAVE ME TO YOU." I was somehow able to respond with my mind in thought as I responded, "I'm sorry... it is for the reason that I never was a Christian and never read the Bible." You lied to me. You would listen to your dad read it. You have to wash those sins away. In the blood of Jesus. I woke up at 9:50 am. The doll had moved on my piano that I used to play when I was younger than I am today. So I decided to play the piano again, and when I played it, it sounded like a calm melody as if I was Beethoven. It surprised me that I was able to play the piano that good til this day. Maybe it was that doll that helped me out. I gave it a name and it was Grant. I'm sure he enjoyed the name. As I understood that this was some kind of angel I tried to bring it in everywhere I went, but that would seem weird, so I kept him at home. But the angel was still protecting me wherever I was. Instead of being a doll he would be animals of the same colour. Once the worst bully at my school harassed me violently. Behind him was a boy with an orange and white shirt. He approached him and pushed him away with inhuman strength. Then we ran in fear. I of course knew that it was him protecting me. As it sat on my piano I asked him what he was able to see; I got my answer as I fell asleep. I was seeing from his point of view. I was able to move, but unable to talk normally; I only seemed to be able to think instead of talking physically. I was extremely warm in that new plush kind of body and I still seemed to have bones. I started soaring around my house, and as I did I heard a raging scream in my basement. I teleported there and saw my brother frowning and screaming, swearing and calling me names. He thought I was too lucky and safe in my overall life and he was jealous of me. He stared back to me in awe as I woke up back into my original body. Category:Special stories Category:Good tails doll